I'm Really Dying Inside
by DoctorSherlock91011
Summary: This is the sequel to She's Mine. I recommend you read that first Here's the link: /s/7448274/1/Shes Mine. Please R&R and enjoy.


A/n: HELLO! This the sequel to She's Mine, so if you haven't read that. I recommend you do. Here is the link : http:/www.fanfiction.net/s/7448274/1/Shes_Mine

Enjoy and R&R _

Previously on She's Mine:

"And you told me not to kill you, why would I kill you? Robin? Robin! Oh." He looked back and checked on Robin. She had passed out for the 5th time on the way home. He still checked her pulse to make sure. He sighed. " I love you, Nico Robin," he said to himself.

" I love you, too."

When they reached the ship, Franky honeymoon-carried Robin onto the deck. The whole crew was laughing and playing games, but when they saw the two covered in blood, it seemed the whole world was covered in silence. Franky walked over to Chopper and held her out to Chopper, who went into his man like form and took her from him. Franky then walked away in silence into his workshop and slammed the door. After he left, the crew crowded around her. Chopper checked her pulse and heartbeat.

"She's alive, but barely." he said

"Robin-chwan..." said Sanji still in shock and trying to assess the situation.

"Chopper, get her medical attention. Usopp, you can steer the ship. Nami, direct Usopp to the nearest island. Even if we have to go backwards, we are docking this ship. Brook, go with Chopper and play some music for when Robin wakes up. Sanji, make Robin some soup. Zoro and I will go talk to Franky. Report back to me in an hour." said Luffy as serious as a heart attack.

"Aye, Captain!" said each member going to his commanded station.

Chopper and Brook-

"Brook, if Robin wakes up make sure you play classical, so she can relax." said Chopper laying her on a bed and giving her an oxygen mask."

"What do you mean "if"? Of course, she'll wake up. And she'll be perfectly fine." said Brook getting out his violin.

"Right. So far I can see that her leg is broken and seeing that her breathing is rather difficult, it's possible for a broken rib or two. Possibly piercing her lung, but it's just a guess. There are definitely seriously deep wounds and possibly fatal injuries, though,"

"Oh dear. There are about 3 skull jokes in my mind right now, but the situation might not be right."

"It isn't. Hmmm."

"What is it?"

"I know this sounds weird but...there are metal shavings all over her." said Chopper as he hooked up the x-ray machine.

Nami and Usopp-

"The nearest island is 7 nautical miles west." said Nami examining her map.

"Port or starboard?" asked Usopp.

"Port." Usopp turned the wheel to the left.

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Robin?"

"No, Zoro. We only have two she's on this ship, and you're one of them." he said sarcastically. She looked down at her map and began to fold it. "Sorry, I know you were probably the closest to her."

Nami managed a laugh. "Funny what you close. She didn't even tell me everything. I always figured there was something something she was hiding."

"No one here tells everything. Not even our captain. After all, I don't remember you telling us everything the first time we met you."

"That's different, she-you're right. She'll be fine though...right?"

"Yea, without a shadow of a doubt," Usopp said as he tried to reassure her and himself.

Sanji-

"Franky, whatever happened to Robin, I'll kill you." he stabbed the butcher knife into the cutting board breaking the board and going into the counter top. "Robin-chan, please stay strong. For me. For us."

Zoro and Luffy-

"Oi, Franky." said Zoro. Franky turned away from a rocking chair he was carving and faced the two.

"What? I'm doing something." Franky answered.

"Is that for Robin?" he asked.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter."

"Are you hurt? You're bleeding. Chopper can-" started Luffy.

"It's not mine. It's all her blood." interrupted Franky, sitting down to to more accurately carved out the designs on the sides.

"Franky, you need to tell us what happened." said Luffy.

"Robin is about to die! That is what's happening right now! Other than that, there is nothing that needs to be said." He continued carving.

"Franky, captain's order."said Luffy.

"She wouldn't want you to know." he answered without turning around.

"What?" asked Zoro. "It sounds like you're the one who doesn't want to tell us," said Zoro with more edge in his voice.

"You weren't there, okay! She-"

"You guys!" said Chopper. He was breathing heavily. " She's awake." All three immediately went to the infirmary room. The rest of the crew was already there.

"What's her condition?" asked Nami. Brook was in the back of the room playing his violin.

"4 broken ribs, gashed forehead, sprained wrist, broken femur, and several deep bruises in her legs, abdomen, arms, and head." he answered. Sanji grabbed Franky's shirt.

"What the hell did you to her?"

"He saved my damn life."

"Robin-chan," said Sanji letting go of Franky. She tried to sit up, but she winced in pain at the stinging in her chest.

"Relax, your wounds might open up." said Chopper. He held her shoulder to ensure she wouldn't move. She relaxed but remained upright.

"So why is everyone here?" she asked smiling. Nami looked at her more serious. "I understand. Franky. What have you told them?"

"Nothing, but-"

"Let's leave it at that. I think Franky was through more then I was, so if he didn't say anything then neither will I."

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Luffy," said Nami, shocked. Actually, everyone, including Robin and Franky, were shocked.

"You come here battered and bruised nearly on the brink of death and expect us not to want to know what happened! Obviously, you don't know how much we care about you! No, you do. We already went to the ends of the earth for you. DON'T YOU KNOW WE'LL DO IT AGAIN IF WE NEED TO?" he yelled.

"Luffy, I, I refuse." This time it was Luffy who was shocked. "I refuse to let you risk your lives for me again." Robin answered with all her strength.

"Robin, we-"

"However, I will inform you of the tragedy that took place earlier this morning. Only, and only if, you must promise not to act. Do not, no matter what you hear, take any action against anyone. That includes you, Sanji."

"That's not a promise I can keep," Sanji responded. He was sitting in a chair the back of the room. He'd gone through almost 2 packs of cigarettes.

"Me either," stated Luffy.

"Sorry, Robin," said Nami clenching her Clima Tact.

"Whatever," said Zoro, smiling as he examined Wado Ichimonji.

"I will not stand by and do nothing." said Brook as he stopped playing and leaned on his cane.

"To leave you in pain wouldn't be warrior like." answered Usopp.

"I stand by my nakama." said Chopper in his reindeer like form.

A tear ran down Robin's cheek, but her bangs covered her eyes.

"I guess that's a risk I'll have to be willing to take." She smiled. She began to tell what happened, but she left out parts, such as Franky trying to say he loved her, the episode with Franky and her in the cave mountain, and the ride back to the ship. She just told of Aokiji beating her and Franky saving her. She also lied at a few parts.

"Well, guess it's a good thing Franky-san was there."said Brook. He got out his guitar. "Should I play a song?'

"Uh, no, that's okay Brook. Actually I would like to talk to Franky." The crew nodded.

"..."

"I meant alone." The crew left. Zoro and Luffy had to lift Sanji's chair since he refused to move.

"So, um, I have a few questions to ask you." said Franky.

"I figured."

"Let's start from the beginning." he pulled up a sat backwards, facing her, chin on the backrest. "Actually, first of all, you left out so many details to the crew I couldn't even count."

"I didn't think that was important."

"Well, I do and you are going to tell me everything." She nodded.

Outside The Room-

"Do you hear them?" asked Sanji.

"Shhh, now I can't hear," said Nami.

"Okay, he said he can't count." responded Usopp. The thee were outside of the door trying to listen to the conversation.

"How can we have a shipwright that can't count?' said Sanji, confused at the mistranslation. Nami, however, was hearing exactly what was going on. She just didn't want to tell them.

"She said thinking is important,' she lied.

"Now he says to tell her everything...She made us leave to teach him to count!" yelled Usopp.

A/N: Review! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
